As Strange As It Sounds
by AceUpupuSalamander
Summary: Togami was set on killing Naegi for ruining his quiet, but then his motives changed, and he actually enjoyed it as strange as it sounds. Set after Chapter 3.


I was going to kill him! I was going to kill Makoto Naegi! That stupid, horribly ordinary 'Super Duper High School Luckster' because he had told that stalker Fukawa where I was avoiding her, and no, I was not 'hiding' unlike what some people choose to believe. I was reading in the art storeroom because that stalker had decided to set up camp in the library, some people may believe this means she was just there constantly but it doesn't. I literally mean she set up camp in the library, with a bed sheet pinned up with scissors to the bookshelves. I had read about half of my book before that idiot came in claiming Asahina had sent him to look for me because she was worried – An obvious lie. Asahina doesn't care about my safety just like I don't care about hers, or anyone in this hell hole. – Then Fukawa continently appeared after Naegi had left. He had killed my peace and quiet and now I was going to kill him. I stormed down the empty corridor where people would have been standing before but now, because the students of this school decided to keep killing each other, the corridors are usually deadly silent. Not that I'm complaining. I finally found him talking to Oogami near the AV room on the first floor. Not even stopping to explain what was happing I grabbed his collar and dragged him away.

"W-W-What? T-Togami? I-I was-" He stuttered out before I turned around to face him

"What?" I asked him

"I-I was, umm, talking t-to Oogami..." He stammered

"If you insist on talking than do it without the stutters please, you're reminding me of Fukawa" I said, glaring at him. When no reply came I grabbed his hood and dragged him backwards into my room. I slammed the door behind me and pushed him into the middle of the room.

"T-Togami-kun?" He looked at me with big scared eyes that almost made him look... Cute... No. No no no no no! I did not just say that idiot looked cute. I'm Byakuya Togami and I don't think commoners like him look, cute. Pushing that thought out of my head I walked towards him

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him

"W-What?" he looked even more scared than before

"You told Fukawa where I has avoiding her! YOU IDIOT!" I said grabbing his hoodie, or his blazer. I couldn't really tell in my fit of rage

"I-I'm sorry!" he squeaked "But she was threatening to kill me... Well Genocider was anyway..." He sounded more confident when he said that last bit

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue at him, and then he smiled

"What?" I asked him

"You've gotten a lot nicer since we've been locked up in here" he said with a smile and... Wait was he... Blushing! No, I'm sure it's just the lighting in here.

"Hmph..." I sighed before turning to my back to him. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden? Maybe I was coming down with a cold. I knew being in an enclosed environment with commoners was bad for your health. A hesitant poke on my back brought me out of my thoughts. I turned round too quickly and startled him. He fell into me which caused us both to fall onto the floor in a heap

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him again and then I noticed our position. He was lying below me, our faces inches from each other and this time, he was defiantly blushing. With the heat rushing to my face, I turned away from him. Then he squeaked an apology in such a high pitched voice it made me turn to face him, as I did our lips crashed awkwardly together.

"Mmph!" Naegi's eyes opened wide and tried to pull away but his head was pinned to the ground. This was my chance! If I killed him it would be obvious I did it so, I decided to take my revenge in a different way. I brought one hand to his cheek and started moving my lips, harshly pressing against his and he gasped fearfully. After a while I pulled away to breath and when I did, I smirked at his confused, fearful face

"T-Togami-kun?" he stammered, licking his lips slightly. I used this as an opportunity to pull us together again. I moved my hands from his cheek to his hair and started running my hands through it. At this his eyes closed for a split second before opening them when I ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

"T-Togami?" he questioned and in doing so, opened his mouth. I used this opportunity to stick my tongue into it. He gasped and stilled and I ran my tongue over his teeth and eventually came back to his tongue. He moaned and then jumped as if he was embarrassed at the sound that had come out. It was the first time I had seen him so vulnerable and maybe that was what made me try to make him do it again. I moved my mouth and nibbled down on his ear lobe. He gasped again. I licked from his ear down to his chin. He moaned. I moved back to his mouth and to my surprise he was the one who kissed back. He was inexperienced but it felt so good. I moaned when he gingerly swiped his tongue on mine and then he pulled off my glasses and threw them across the room. I pulled harder at his hair and then I realised I was enjoying this, strange as it sounded. I was about to go to his neck when a familiar sounding noise erupted through the room.

"Ding Dong Bing Bong! Hey Guy's! Come down to the gym for your next motive! If you don't come I'll kill you!" Monokuma's announcement finished and I got up, retrieved my glasses and opened the door, turning back to see a ruffled Naegi standing in the middle of my room

"W-What just happened?" he asked me with a small blush

"You can figure that out tonight" I said to him, leaving the room

"Y-You mean...?" He stopped and started running after me until he caught up

"Take it however you want" I said walking into the gym where the rest of the students were standing around Monokuma

"Well, now that you're all here, let's get on with it" he said with a disturbing smile "There's a traitor among you..."


End file.
